Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Oct 2017
00:28:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:18:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:48:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:39:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:00:16 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 03:19:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:25:59 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 03:26:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 03:26:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heya 03:27:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I was working on a preview Alya page 03:27:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: should be in my sand box 03:27:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh? 03:27:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: User:Alexiel Lucifen/Sandbox 03:28:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 03:28:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nice job so far 03:31:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: if you want, you can help 03:31:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'd love to 03:32:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I just don't usually go around editing other's sandboxes :P 03:32:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you have my permission 03:32:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but yeah, I fiufer douing them now might be good 03:32:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Fiufer? 03:32:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: figure doing* 03:33:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that way it is less or later 03:33:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: work* 03:33:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: then we just have the do the merge only 03:33:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh 03:34:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's the main changes here? 03:34:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: for histories and comments you have to delete the first page then rename the second page the undelete the first page again 03:35:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Tansy merged the butler 03:35:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and we have more prove with Gabriel being Hawk Moth 03:36:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he really should have Akumatized himself a creepy dance came out of it :P 03:36:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not* 03:37:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: he actually twirled >.< 03:37:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LOL yeah 03:37:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Adrien's reaction 03:37:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: that I didn't see 03:38:10 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but Gabriel was in his lair at the time 03:38:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mm 03:38:28 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: did you see that? 03:38:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The video? 03:38:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Which one are you alking about? 03:38:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Talking* 03:39:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/917782345436073984 03:40:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh yeah 03:40:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, how many more days? 03:41:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: 16 03:42:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Crud 03:42:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Time moves so fast 03:42:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 03:42:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I didn't that we'd actually get here, lol 03:43:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Think that*? 03:43:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 03:43:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 03:46:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you upto 03:49:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not much 03:49:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ag 03:50:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah* 03:50:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What time is it there btw? 03:50:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: 11:50 03:50:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: PM? 03:51:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yes 03:51:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 03:51:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Goodnight then? 03:51:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 03:51:59 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Brb gotta restart my wifi 03:52:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 03:52:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 03:53:15 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 03:53:30 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 03:53:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Test 03:53:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yay 03:58:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ah boredom 03:59:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 04:07:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Going to sleep soon? 04:10:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 04:10:46 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 04:14:50 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 04:21:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What time do you stay up till btw? 04:28:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: until I am tired 04:49:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 04:49:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok 04:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Test 04:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yay 04:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ah boredom 04:49:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 04:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Going to sleep soon? 04:49:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 04:49:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What time do you stay up till btw? 04:49:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:18:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 05:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Test 05:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yay 05:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ah boredom 05:29:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 05:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Going to sleep soon? 05:29:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 05:29:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What time do you stay up till btw? 05:29:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: until I am tired 05:29:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Test 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yay 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ah boredom 05:59:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Going to sleep soon? 05:59:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: no 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What time do you stay up till btw? 05:59:35 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: until I am tired 05:59:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:59:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh 06:29:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:30:24 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 07:48:31 CBOT Robyn Grayson: Ohaiyo 08:08:24 CBOT Robyn Grayson: Robyn Grayson v1.9 is online! 15:56:33 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:58:12 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 16:23:53 JOIN MariChat222 has joined the Ladyblog 16:24:15 CHAT MariChat222: HI 16:29:28 QUIT MariChat222 has left the Ladyblog 16:44:50 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 16:46:15 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 17:06:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:06:00 CHAT MariChat222: HI 17:36:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:26:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:56:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:45:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:45:36 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 20:15:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:45:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:35:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:05:28 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:55:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:25:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23